


Attack on Ivan

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Memes, Other, Poetry, crack poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations with friends can create beautiful pieces of art - namely, this poem. Sit back and enjoy the bliss of hetalia crack poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Ivan

The Ivans will come and spirit you away  
Never to see the light of day

The Ivans are not what they seem  
Children, stay away from dank memes

Even when tucked into bed,  
With windows locked and barred with lead

The Ivans will always find their way in  
And steal away children burdened with sin

So listen children, and stay away from pepe memes  
Because Ivan lurks and Ivan preens

Waiting for children to step outside  
He asks them sweetly if they wish for a ride

They say ‘yes! Thanks mister!’ and he rings a bell  
Then they all descend into Russian hell


End file.
